Unknown Love, and Silent Kindness
by Princess Marnie
Summary: Serena is a fashion designer who travels home for the holidays. With new drama following her from a new home. Will the one man that she can't stand, be the one to save her? And fall in love with her during the process?
1. Prologue

~Hi all! This is my first fan fic. So let me know what I've done right, and what I can do to make it better. ;) This is just the prologue...I know it's kind of short...but there will be more! I promise! Oh! By the way...as much as I wish I did, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. =) Enjoy!~

The heart is a complicated thing, made up of mazes, walls, and locked doors. Not many can decipher the human heart or its emotions. And many keep their locked up, never to be opened. Although, when they find that unique person who is their other half…the heart becomes an open book. All you have to do is take the time to read it. This is where our story begins.

As she listened to the soft rhythm of the falling rain on her window, Serena couldn't help but think of the day that lay ahead of her. She had a never ending list of clients waiting for her approval on their ideas, a meeting with a potential buyer for her new holiday clothing line, a deadline to meet for her next clothing line, lunch with her boyfriend Diamond, and then to the airport for her visit back home. It was the visit that she was dreading. It's not like she hated going home, in fact she loved it. It's just that there was a certain person that always made her visits unpleasent.

She was going to go on a vacation to the beach with Diamond, but he said something had come up. Now she was going back home…something she hadn't done in at least 10 years. She planned on staying at least a week, that way she would be home for Christmas. Usually she would spend the holidays alone or with Diamond on some amazing vacation, but since Diamond was busy…her best friend Mina had convinced her to go home with her for the holidays.

Serena could have stayed in bed all day if she was allowed to. But life was calling…and a certain cat was hungry. "I guess it's time to get up, huh?" Serena said as she scratched behind Luna's ears. Luna was in her usual spot next to Serena in the bed, pawing at Serena's side. A signal that told Serena that it was breakfast time. "Why can't you sleep all of the time like normal cats?" she said giggling. After feeding Luna and getting a bite to eat herself, Serena got ready for the long day ahead.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey all! Sorry it took so long...and that its still not that long...been kinda busy. Thank you for all of the reviews =) By the way...as much as i wish i did...i do not own sailor moon. Oh! Please keep the comments coming ;)

As Serena drove to work she noticed that not many people in town had the holiday spirit. If anything, that's what she missed most about home. There she could feel the spirit of the holidays shinning out from every person she met, with the exception of one cold soul…but she wasn't going to think about him right now. It always amazed her how one of the coldest times of the year could be so warm…all because of a holiday. That concept is where she got most of her clothing designs. Her slogan was, "Let your inner light shine through" She wanted her clothing to reflect that something special that everyone has. She wanted everyone to feel amazing in her clothes. That's why she partnered up with her old friend Andrew. He was one of the best promotional directors in the world. She would never let anyone else promote her clothes. Andrew always made sure to keep Serena's slogan intact. And with Mina doing all of the modeling Serena couldn't lose.

Whenever she picked her clients, she made sure that they all had the same values that she did. And they all came up with amazing designs. And for every one that she used, she made sure that credit went to the designer. And she sold all of the designs to major retailers so that anyone could afford to buy them. So her morning meetings always went smoothly, and when they didn't Andrew was there to help. "So you're really going back home?" Andrew asked because he went back home every year with Mina. He always tried to convince Serena to do the same, but Diamond always had some grand plan. So he was shocked that she was finally going home this year. "Yup. Diamond has some urgent business meetings…so I'm completely free for the next couple of weeks." Diamond was always busy. He traveled all of the time with his business partners. And whenever he was free, it was one vacation after another. "Wow…well everyone is going to be so happy to see you!" Serena knew better than that though…her friends and family would love to see her, but it was a certain cold soul that she knew would never want to see her. Andrew noticed the look on Serena's face and said, "Well almost everyone…but hey! He's my best friend so could we play nice please?" Andrew was cruel, he whipped out the sad lip and the puppy dog eyes, he even whimpered. "Oh fine! But if he acts up, then it's only natural for me to retaliate." A big smile from Andrew was the only answer she needed.

The morning flew by. Next thing she knew it was 2 o'clock and time for her to meet Diamond for lunch. Before she left she said bye to Andrew and Mina. They were leaving early to get home. Serena was taking a later flight because Diamond had wanted to spend time with her before she left. After goodbyes she headed to her car. As she started it her cell beeped, signaling that she had a text. It read: ~can't talk. Have to cancel lunch. Leaving a meeting to go work at home. Have a good flight. Love ya babe.~ Serena was a little sad until she realized that she could just bring lunch to Diamond at home. It was a perfect plan, her flight didn't leave for another 3 hours so she had plenty of time to run to the store and bring food to his place so she could make lunch. So off to the store she went.

After getting supplies for lunch, Serena headed over to Diamonds place. "He should be there by now, I'll just surprise him" Serena though it was such a romantic idea. "Diamond's going to love this" She smiled to herself, so happy that she could still see Diamond before she left. As she drove, the rain got harder. By the time she got to his apartment complex it was down pouring. Serena grumbled as she realized that all of the close spots were taken. "It looks like I'll be getting a little wet…I hope he doesn't mind a damp lunch date." Serena parked, grabbed the bags of food, and then ran like crazy to get inside the complex. She went up to his apartment and took out the spare key he had given her.

As she went inside she noticed that it was kind of dark. There was only a small light on in the living room and the rest was all dark. She figured that Diamond was stuck out in the traffic that the rain had caused, she was lucky to beat most of it. But then again, she could have sworn she saw his car parked outside as she ran in. Oh well. Probably just the long morning getting to her.

She set the bags of food on the counter in the kitchen and started unpacking. Then she heard it. A bang…coming from down the hall…but if Diamond wasn't home yet…who was in Diamonds apartment?


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time! My computer shut me out of the word program I was using. And then I had lots of lovely distractions, like getting married, having a baby, getting sick a lot, to just last week having my wisdom teeth removed plus one other...so lots of bed rest and months later I bring you an update that was previously lost on my computer. Enjoy!

Serena pulled out her cell phone and called the first person she could think of, Mina, she should still be waiting for her flight to come in. She would have called the police, but she wasn't even sure if there was anything wrong. Maybe she was just hearing things…Mina answered right away. "Hey Serena! What's up?" "Hey Mina, I just wanted to see how your wait was going?" Serena had not wanted to scare or upset her friend in case there really was nothing wrong. And if something was wrong she would have someone hearing it that would know what to do. Mina could hear how nervous Serena was, but figured it was because she was getting cold feet about going back home. "The wait is fine Serena, how are you? Shouldn't you be packing right now?" Serena was barely listening to Mina as she grabbed the closest object to her and headed to Diamond's bedroom. As she progressed at her slow pace she gradually got braver. "Yeah, I'm going to call you back when I'm on my way home to pack. Bye Mina" Although unsure Mina could tell Serena was distracted. "Ok Serena, but if I don't hear from you I'm going to tell Andrew!" With that Serena closed her phone and shoved it in her pocket. "Almost there, come on Serena you are a big girl, you can do this" Serena's heart began to race as she reached for the doorknob, impromptu weapon at the ready.

Just as she clicked the door open, a hand on her shoulder sent her jumping and screaming away from it. "Serena it's just me, what are you doing here? I thought you had to get ready for your flight?" Serena breathed a huge sigh of relief at she looked into the eyes of Diamond. "Oh! You scared the crap out of me! I came to surprise you with lunch before I left and heard a noise from your bedroom." Diamond looked a little annoyed as he answered, "You shouldn't have come, I am swamped with work, I already grabbed lunch on the way home which is probably why you beat me here" he went to move passed her to open the bedroom door, "and the noise you heard was Max, my neighbors cat. I'm just watching him for tonight, he probably got locked in here somehow." Serena suddenly felt foolish for being afraid of a little cat like Max. She had seen Max many times already, as Diamond always watched him when needed as long as he was home. "Good thing it was only Max, an attacker would have gotten a good beating out of that spoon of yours Serena" Serena had completely forgotten she had even grabbed it, but it had been the closet thing to her when she was scared. She felt very foolish, and wished she had just gone home to pack like planned.

"I'm sorry, I just thought it would be nice to see you before I left." Diamond gave her a swift hug and started leading her to the front door. "It's ok baby, I will miss you tons! I just have a lot on my plate right now and I wouldn't be much fun to be around. I want you to relax and have a good time at home" Serena was not happy with how things ended up but it did make some sense. "Ok, I understand. I will miss you too. I love you Diamond. I will call you when I land." He gave her a quick kiss and another short hug and started to close the door, "Uh huh, love you too babe. Yeah just text me or something. Have fun!"

As Serena walked away from her boyfriends closed door, she had a feeling that this wasn't how it was supposed to be between two people that love each other. But then she figured she was just stressed and tired and would feel much better after the holidays. So off to pack she went. Semi cheerful until she remembered who she may be seeing the next morning. "No more thoughts of Mr. Frost! Just pack and go!" Serena had to keep saying this to herself the whole time she packed and when it was all said and done she wondered why she would even be thinking about "him" this much?


	4. Chapter 3

As Serena packed and changed into something warm and comfy for the plane ride, she couldn't seem to get HIM out of her head. She couldn't go a day without something reminding her of him, or someone from home mentioning him. And it didn't help that she had been secretly in love with him since high school. Too bad he only thought of her as an annoying dork. Desperate to keep busy she finished packing and dropped Luna off with her neighbor.

The flight was good and relaxing which is just what she needed before she had to face him. No! She thought, I am not going to do this! He is not worth it! But even as she said this to herself and the plane landed nervousness settled into the pit of her stomach. It had been so long and she had changed so much. She had cut her ridiculously long hair to a mere mid back length and it now had soft natural looking curls throughout. She had matured a lot in all meanings of the word. She was no longer lanky boyish Serena. The only thing she had kept from her youth is the stupid clumsiness. It had minimized but was regretfully still there. Other than that there was nothing more he could tease her about. But no! She should not care! Who cares if he notices her? She had Diamond now. And that put a stop to her thinking.

She got off the plane and got her luggage and made her way to where Mina would be waiting. She decided to call Diamond on her way there, but only got his voicemail. She just sighed and left a quick message to let him know she got there safe. Then Serena spotted Mina. As soon as they saw one another they ran into a huge hug. They were closer than any of their friends. They felt more like sisters. And Andrew felt more like an older brother to them than anything else. The girls got into Mina's rental car and gossiped all the way back to their hotel. They talked about everything. Old friends, family, high school drama, and then Serena brought up the whole Diamond incident. "I really think he is not good for you. He doesn't treat you like you should be treated. If you aren't happy then do something about it!" Serena already knew that Mina didn't like Diamond. So her saying something like this was normal. "Mina I know how you feel, but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't give it all I had before I gave up." Serena was the kind of girl to keep fighting if she thought she could save it. And Mina knew that so she decided to drop the issue for now.

They had gotten Serena all unpacked at the hotel fairly quick and decided to meet Andrew for dinner before going to see Serena's family. Andrew only had his dad and he worked all the time. And Mina's parents were always off traveling the world. So Serena's parents were like family to Mina and Andrew. Other than that they always came home to see friends rather than family. Although to them friends were family.

They headed over to their favorite meeting spot from high school, the Crown Arcade. Andrew used to work there after school and Mina, Serena and all their friends would always hang out there and all eat there every Friday. It was tradition. Although since they had all graduated they hadn't been keeping up with it. Their friends were all so busy and only made it back home during the holidays. Lita was a chef with a big fancy restaurant in the city. Amy was a brilliant pediatric doctor here in town but was always busy, Rei was a famous singer and did tours all year long, and Darien was a big business tycoon who worked all hours in the city. They all tried to keep in touch but it was always hard around everyone's schedule. That's why they all got together during the holidays.

Their Christmas party this year was going to be at Rei's pent house near the city, and the New Years party would be at Darien's. They were going to have way more people than usual this year because of some new additions. Amy was married to Greg and they now had two daughters. Lita was married to Nate and they recently had a son. Rei just got engaged to her long time boyfriend Chad. And Darien was bringing his newest girlfriend of a couple of weeks Alicia Beryl a soap opera actress that absolutely loved drama. Mina had a boyfriend but he was traveling with his parents to Italy for Christmas and wouldn't make it to either party. And Andrew had a long time girlfriend but she was on duty for the red cross helping families all over the world have a good holiday season, although she would be there for the New Years party. Serena was the only single going. All of their families were invited as well.

Serena was a little nervous at first about going to dinner with Andrew only for the fact that he was best friends with Darien and he may be there too. She let out the breathe she hadn't realized she had been holding when she realized that he wasn't there.

Mina knowing how much Serena had liked him in high school just had to bring him up. "So Andrew how is our Darien doing?" "He's good, been busy. I barely had time to see him before I came here. He said he is looking forward to the Christmas party though. He has to work until then." "Oooo that's only two days away! He doesn't have long to wait." Mina replied with a sly wink to Serena. Serena in a desperate attempt to change the subject, " So Drew Mina said you guys do secret santa at these parties?" Andrew being oblivious to the two's banter replied, "Yup every year, we all pick a name about a month out. We weren't sure if you were coming or not but we put your name in anyway and I drew a name for you just in case. The families don't do it though its just us old high school chums" Andrew then handed Serena a folded card. "Don't worry I didn't look at it just in case it was my name on there" Serena opened the card slowly keeping it out of the vision of Andrew and nosey Mina. And what she saw there made her lose all color to her face and forget to breathe. In bold computer print it said the last name she thought she would ever get….Darien…


End file.
